justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Lembah Delima
Lembah Delima is an airport in Just Cause 2. Description Lembah Delima, meaning "Pomegranate Valley" in Malaysian, is a small airport. As almost all other locations in Panau, it's controlled by the military. It's larger than Teluk Permata but is similar in layout and design.﻿ There's a large Panau Military presence in the area with a military checkpoint across the paved road. The checkpoint doesn't go away, even after you have completed the location. The airport is always restricted, despite it officially being a civilian airport and only civilian planes taking off. Colonel Perang Lee is stationed here. According to the PDA, he is using the airport for trafficking raw opium from Panau into Macau. This might explain why the airport is restricted. The Colonel can be found next to a Panay Statue erected south of the runway. In that area a couple of civilian buildings are located, likely serving as administrative buildings and entrance hall for the airport. On the other side of the road two market halls and a large bus stop are located. Further south is a water tower. This area is not restricted but still belongs to the airport and the resource items found here count towards completion. A dirt road goes straight south and leads to Negeri Tenggara military base. Landing at Lembah Delima is a bit tricky. At one side of the runway there is a hill and high trees, which makes it nearly impossible for a good landing. The other approach makes you fly low over a PMS highway bridge, make a significant turn no more than a few feet over trees, before passing very low over a road. This makes for a challenging landing. Location In East Tanah Raya, at X:25920; Y:20215. It's in a forest, between the M2 Highway to the north and a paved road to the south. The closely neighboring settlements include villages and a military base, Negeri Tenggara. Completion 100% completion can be difficult, because many people don't realize that the shops across the road are a part of the airport. *1 Water Tower - south of the runway. *Colonel Perang Lee. *1 Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue. *3 Fuel Depots. *6 Collectable Items: **2 Weapon Parts. **2 Vehicle Parts. **1 Armor Part. **1 Cash Stash. Vehicles *Mullen Skeeter Eagle. *3 x Cassius 192. One is taking off from the runway and two are parked. The one which is at the very back of the runway is the only green-marked one (meaning no heat) and the second at the area where Bridging New Contacts ends. The one taking off is always piloted by a Panau Military soldier. *Bering I-86DP, taking off from the runway during the mission Bridging New Contacts. Can arguably be the first one you encounter in-game unless you decide to visit Kem Udara Wau Pantas or Kem Jalan Merpati before this place. *Pell Silverbolt 6, at the area where Bridging New Contacts ends. The mission is the only time it spawns here. *Chepachet PVD, near a billboard. This one is glitched in that it spawns in the same place as a tree, causing the vehicle to spawn damaged. *Civilian vehicles, driving near the supermarket. Military vehicles can also spawn there and come into the airport if you have heat. *There are also two checkpoints with random Wilforce jeeps and Hamaya Oldmans. Gallery Colonel Perang Lee.jpg|Colonel Perang Lee. Lembah Delima runway.jpg|The paved runway. A UH-10 Chippewa is shooting at Rico. Weaponless and Rotorless Chippewa.jpeg|A glitched unarmed and rotorless UH-10 Chippewa here. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports